Star Wars Rebels: The Ride
by Ash Rider
Summary: There is a new acquaintance for the rebel crew. With great information about the Clone Wars, The Empire and the Future. Can this acquaintance help the rebel crew and the Alliance or betray them?
1. Prologe

**Prologue**

"They call me a renegade. A street rat.A liar. A rebel. A nobody. But you don't know my story. You don't know me. You don't even know the thoughts that I think. My thoughts might be dangerous to other beings. If you only knew what goes through my head, then maybe you'll understand there are too many secrets you don't know. You will sit here and ask me all the questions you want but I will never answer. All I will tell you is that I was there in the beginning but you never knew. I'm very good at being invisible in plain sight. Even when I am talking; I'm invisible. If you listen you can connect all the pieces together."


	2. Chapter One: Information

**Chapter One: Information**

"So are you going to answer me? It's a very easy question," the woman said as she pounded the table. "What is your name?"

"The question is: Whom are you?" answered the girl.

The woman broke her death stare, startled. This was the first time the girl spoke, since her capture.

"Who am I? Who am I?! I'm the one asking the questions!"

"It's 'Whom' not 'Who'. Whom are you." the girl challenged.

"I am the Inquisitor. And you are here because people have claimed that you are a Jedi." the woman answered.

"People can lie you know. Your wasting my time with this."

The door to the room slid open. A man with blond hair came in.

"Is she talking?" He asked.

"Yes but she is answering my questions with questions."

"If I can't get through to her, send a message to Him."

The Inquisitor nodded and left with a sharp glare toward the girl. The man took out a pair of brown leathered lightsabers, a communicator, a ring, a data pad, a single paint brush, and a bag.

Then he said, "I believe these are yours."

He picked up the pair of lightsabers and asked, " Now why would a little girl like you have such a weapon like this?"

"Why would a weird bearded man, like yourself, hold a weapon that doesn't work?" The girl challenged.

"What do you mean this doesn't work?"

"See for yourself."

The man put down one of the lightsabers and turned the other one on; but the lightsaber didn't turn on. He kept pushing the button until he said, "Moving on. Whom are you?"

"You really want to know, don't you?" asked the girl.

"Yes. Yes I do."

"To bad because I am nobody you need to mess with. I am dangerous to you and to that other woman. You let me go." she said coldly.

"That is another reason why we need to keep you here. Let's make a deal. I'll give you one item laid out here and you tell me who you are," the man said.

"Are you that sure?" she said slightly laughing.

"Yes."

"You'll regret this. Give me the ring."

He pushed over the ring and the girl put it on. In the next moment, she stood up with the chains around her hands and feet. Then the chains popped off.

Like a chant, the girl said, " I am nobody you need to mess with. I am going to take my things," she flew her hand, with the ring on it, over her things and the ring absorbed the things like wet paint. "and the next planet you come to, you will throw me off of the landing bay. No questions asked."

The man was startled but he didn't move.

The girl moved around the table and said, "By the way Agent Kallas, I am much more stronger, smarter, and capable than you know."

Then she, alone, walked out of the room, leaving Kallas, speechless and with wonder about how she knew his name without him telling her. The Inquisitor was outside of the room, and the girl reached into her mind and said to her, _Stay_. Then she walked past her and into the landing bay. Going unnoticed, she walked to the window to see what planet they were close too. It was Lothal. As the ship reached the atmosphere, the Inquisitor and Agent Kallas walked into the landing bay and the girl took off at a run and jumped off the ship. The pair ran to look over the edge and she was gone.


	3. Chapter Two: Free Falling

**Chapter Two: Free Falling**

I was now free falling. The wind in my face felt really good. I dipped my head down to go faster. As I flew downward, I saw a ship with a boy and a man on top of it. Then I flew into the clouds and suddenly the ground came into view. On instinct, my wings snapped opened and I flew back upward toward the small ship. I past it and flew back upward toward the cruiser and saw the Inquisitor and Kallas looking for me. I shot past them.

Just a little further, I thought.

Then I closed my wings. As I dropped, again, I yelled, "Good Bye!"

* * *

Kallas asked, "Where did she go?"

The Inquisitor pointed and said, "There."

A black figure came out of the clouds and passed the ship. Then a loud 'Goodbye' came into earshot and the girl waved as she dropped down pass the ship.

"Great." Kallas said angrily. "How are we supposed to find her now?"

The Inquisitor replied, "I have my ways. Send some of the TIEs after her."

Then she walked away.

* * *

 _Here we go_ , she thought. She snapped her wings open again and flew. Three TIEs came into view and shot at her. She maneuvered around the shots as she flew to the closest TIE. She landed on the TIE and popped open the top and jumped in.

"Hey there!" she said to the pilot. She pushed the autopilot button to go back to the cruiser and said to pilot, "Let's go for a trip."

She grabbed the pilot from his back side and jumped out of the TIE. After exiting the TIE, the girl and the pilot dove toward the ground with the other two TIEs closely behind. A few feet from the ground the girl let go of the pilot and flew back up with great speed. She did the same thing with one of the other TIEs, and tried to get the third one off of her tail. She knew that she could not do the same thing with the last TIE. Unexpectedly, she flew past that small ship she passed earlier and luckily the boys were still on top of the ship. Coming up with an idea, she shot passed the ship, giving herself a couple of meters to free fall onto the ship, she closed her wings.

She landed on the ship with a slight jog and went over to the boys and said "Hey could I borrow these for a moment? Thanks!" As she took the lightsabers from them, and jumped off the ship, for the fourth time that day, before the boys could answer. Man, I need to stop doing that. It's killing me, she thought to herself as she caught herself on the wind.

She flew to where the TIE was and headed toward one of the wings. With one good swing of the lightsabers, she cut off the wing of the TIE. She clipped the lightsabers to her belt and flew on top of the descending TIE. She popped the top opened grabbed the pilot and flew back out. She gently put the pilot on the ground, unharmed, smiled and flew back up to return the lightsabers.

* * *

"Okay. Today we are going to work on your sparring skills with your lightsaber," Kanan said pulling out his lightsaber.

Ezra pulled out his own lightsaber and turned it on. Kanan went slow and steady at first, so Ezra could get the hang of it. Teaching him strikes and blocks. Once Ezra got the hang of it, Kanan slowly began going faster. After awhile, they took a break.

"Hey, Kanan do you feel that? I feel a lot of excitement and hidden pain," Ezra said.

"Yeah. I feel it too."

Out of nowhere a black figure came shooting down pass them.

"Look!" Ezra shouted.

The the figure came back up.

"That's weird," Kanan said in wonder. "Let's get back to work. Let me teach you one of my favorite Jedi forms."

After a while of teaching, Ezra and Kanan heard TIEs shooting at something. Three TIEs came into view shooting at the black figure. The figure turned around and landed on the first TIE and jumped in and then came back out with the pilot and dove toward the ground. Then more shooting happened.

Out of nowhere, a girl landed on the Ghost, slightly jogging and said, "Hey, could I borrow these for a moment? Thanks!" As she took their lightsabers and then she jumped off of the Ghost.

"What! Kanan, that girl took our lightsabers! What are we going to do now?" Erza angrily said to Kanan.

"First of all, you need to calm down and be patient. I have a feeling that she'll be back," Kanan replied calmly. "Let's end today's lesson by meditating."

They both sat down and began meditating.


	4. Chapter Three: A Friend or a Foe

**Chapter Three: A Friend or a Foe**

Breathing heavy, the girl spotted the ship. She flew past it one more time, folded her wings to hide them, and finally land back on the ship dropping to her knees. By the time she caught her breath, she looked up to see the two boys, she saw earlier, in front of her. They looked mad but worried. She finally managed to stand back up, unclipped the lightsabers, and gave them back to the boys.

"Thank you," she let out, as the boys stared at her.

"Who are you?" the younger boy asked.

"Kanan. Ezra. We have a new mission. Come on in and I'll brief you on it," said a woman on the communicator.

"We better go Ezra. You can come on in and I'll get you a drink," said the older man.

"Thank you," was all the girl could say.

The boys lead her inside. Then the younger boy went to go find the woman, while the other one lead her toward the kitchen.

"Here you go," the man said as he gave the girl a cup with water in it. "Stay here. I'll be back to talk to you in a moment."

"Okay," said the girl as she sat down at the table.

The man left, and the girl drank down the cool water. After the water was gone, the girl put her head down on the table to rest and waited for the man to return.

* * *

Kanan walked into the control room, as Hera pulled up a hologram of the crates they were stealing.

"These crates have the supplies that the Command ship needs for their next move. They are not heavily guarded, and it is on the next planet over," Hera said.

"That sounds way too easy. But hey, if it's supplies, it's supplies," Sabine said.

"But who is all going?" Zeb asked.

"You and Sabine," Hera replied. "Take the Phantom. Let me know when you're on your way back."

Zeb and Sabine got up and left the room for their mission. Hera glanced at Kanan and Ezra.

"What's up with you two?" She asked.

"We need to talk," Kanan said firmly then looked at Ezra. "Alone."

Ezra glanced up, "Oh, got it. I'm gonna go."  
Once alone Kanan said, "While I was teaching Ezra, a girl came out of nowhere, borrowed our lightsabers and took out not one, but three TIE fighters, with no ship, no blaster, nothing."

"Wow. That is impressive. And what about you lightsabers?" Hera said eagerly.

"She came back and gave it back. Who does that?"

"Obviously her. Where is she now?"

"Well, after taking out those TIEs, I took her to the kitchen to give her a drink." Kanan said nervously.

"Okay. Did you catch her name?" Hera pressed on.

"No. What are we going to do with her?" Kanan asked.

"Well. Let's not keep her waiting. Time to find out who she is." Hera said as she headed toward the kitchen, with Kanan close behind.

* * *

The girl perked her head up when she heard footsteps approaching. She already knew the question that she will ask and that they will ask. The girl was ready for anything that they could throw at her. Then the door slid open and the man walked in, with a green woman Twi'lek in an orange jumpsuit and they sat across from her. They sat in silence for a moment before anyone talked.

Then the Twi'lek spoke, "My name is Hera Syndulla, and this is Kanan Jarrus."

"Are you part of the Rebel Alliance?" the girl asked softly.

"Yes, we are. My whole crew is part of the Rebel Alliance." Hera replied.

Kanan spoke up at this point, "Can you tell us who you are?"

The girl thought it over and then said, "My name is Ash Meadow Rider."

"I saw you outside earlier, and is is true that you took down three TIEs all by yourself?" Kanan asked eagerly.

"Yes. It's true, but it was harder than it looked."

"I'm really sorry that I'm asking this but where you in the hands of the Empire?" Hera asked.

"Yeah, but it's not the first time I've been captured by them," Ash said slightly laughing. "Okay, my turn. You're a Jedi with a padawan, and you're a pilot, aren't you?"

Both, Kanan and Hera nodded in amazement.

"Now I'm going to assume here, that you know Ahsoka Tano? If so I really need to talk to her," said Ash seriously.

Kanan and Hera look at each other and nodded in agreement.

Then Kanan said, "We will take you to her, on one agreement."

"Name it."

"Show us that you can be trusted."

"Before I do anything, do you want your padawan to watch?" Ash asked.

"What makes you say that?" Kanan asked.

"He is tuning in on that door to hear what we are talking about." Ash said.

Kanan got up and push the button to open the door. Ash was right about his padawan being there. Kanan looked down at him with a wild glare.

"It will be fine by me, if he wants to watch." Ash said in approval.

Kanan and his padawan sat down at the table while Ash decided what to do. She came to a decision; Ash stood up and walked to the center of the room.

"You seem pretty trustworthy and I like that. Now it's my turn. My people are the verge of extinction and there are very very little of us. If the Empire knows the truth about me and my people, it could be an end to us. All I know is that I can trust you to show you my kind. Promise that you will tell no one."

They nodded in agreement. Ash look from side to side, seeing if there was enough room and there was. She opened her wings very slowly and locked eyes on Kanan, Hera and the padawan, she had not met yet. They all looked amazed.

"That's amazing! What kind of species are you?" asked the padawan in wonder.

"I'm actually an experiment. Ninety-eight percent human and two percent bird." Ash replied honestly.

"With that big of a secret, I think we can trust you," Hera said. "We'll take you to Commander Tano once the others get back."

"Would you please fill me in on the names of your crew?" Ash asked.

"The Lasat is known as Zeb. The colorful Mandalorian is known as Sabine. The droid of the ship is Chopper," Hera said.

"And this here," Kanan said a he put his hand on his padawan. "is Ezra."

"Nice meeting you Ezra. I'm Ash Rider, if you may not have heard. And I can't wait to meet the rest your crew," Ash said with joy.


	5. Chapter Four: The Story

**Chapter Four: The Story**

Ash sat back down at the table unsure of what to do now. She didn't have any questions to ask, and so she sat in silence.

Then Ezra asked, "How did you you exactly end up on that cruiser anyway?"

"Ezra!" Kanan said angrily.

"Kanan. It's fine! I knew this question was coming," Ash said calmly. "I'll tell how I ended up in there. You might want to get comfortable."

"I think we should move into the lounge," Hera said.

"Alright." agreed Ash.

They got up and moved into the lounge area. Hera, Kanan, and Ezra sat down, while Ash was left standing.

Then Ash began;

"It was on my last mission, and I was finishing up some business, with the people I was working with, when they turned on me. When I thought that I could trust them, they threw me into a cell and said that they needed to study me for research. I just couldn't believe they did that. After a few days of tests, they were moving me to the testing area again, when someone attacked the organization.

"I was thankful for that, but then they rushed into the testing area and started blasting. I didn't know why they were there, but I thought that they were searching for me. Luckily the men that were holding me let go and ran to take cover. That was my chance to hide. I found a ship and hid beside it. I knew that this was my chance to escape, but instead of using the ship because it would be noticeable, I took one of their handhold transportation device.

"I put in the coordinates, thinking that I could go back up into space to help with the Clone Wars but instead of landing on a ship that I was familiar with, I landed on that Imperial cruiser. The clone troopers, that I thought were my friends, captured me and put me into another cell, and a woman, who called herself Inquisitor, questioned me. I refused any of her questions, then she tried to use the force on me, but then I corrected her grammar. Ha! You should've seen her face after that. Hilarious!

"Then a guy came in and questioned me, and I still refused to answer any of them. Finally, he tried to set a deal with me, and just to let you know never give me a deal 'cause I always win in someway, and then just like that I had all of my things back, left, and jumped off of the ship. Fought three TIE fighters and you know the rest."

"How do you know Ahsoka?" Hera asked.

"I met her in the Clone Wars. Went on a couple of missions together. The last time I contacted her, she told me that she left the Order and then I never heard from her again."

"How old were you when you got involved with the war?" Ezra asked.

"Nine."

"How old are you now?"

"Sixteen."

"Hold up," Kanan interrupted. "The Clone War ended fifth teen years and you're telling us that you were around when Ahsoka joined the war. That would make you older than all of us. How can that be?"

"Yes I would be older than all of y'all but I'm from another galaxy and our time moves a lot slower than yours. Better keep that in mind."

Just then a loud bump declared that the Phantom was back home. Ash move toward the wall and leaned against it crossing her arms, as Sabine and Zeb slid down the ladder.

"Well that was easy," Sabine said as she took her helmet off, showing her colorful hair.

"What now?" asked Zeb.

"We are going to go to the fleet and give them their supplies and take Commander Tano's long lost friend to her," Hera said looking at Ash.

"What do you mean by 'long lost friend'?" Sabine asked as Hera made a circle with a finger to tell her to turn around.

As she and Zeb turned around to face the girl, Hera said, "This is Tano's long lost friend, Ash Rider."

"By the way, I love your armor art work. You are quite the artist," Ash said complementing Sabine.

"Thanks. Like your symbols on your jeans. Do them by hand?" Sabine replied.

"Yep."

"Great. Now we got two artists on board," Zeb mumbled.

"I bet you are a great warrior," Ash said as put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, what do you know?" Zeb asked.

"If you ever want a challenge, let me know," Ash offered.

"I'll take that offer some time," Zeb said smiling.

"Am I on good terms with you guys?" Ash asked.

They all nodded in agreement.

"Good."


	6. Chapter Five: Old Friends

**Chapter Five: Old Friends**

Hera put in the coordinates and took the Ghost into hyperspace. Ash, Sabine, Zeb, and Ezra were in the lounge chatting, while Kanan was keeping Hera company.

"What kind of weapons do you have?" Sabine asked curiously.

"Name one, and I might have it," Ash replied.

"Blaster," Sabine said.

Ash moved her hand forward, and brought it close to her face as a blaster formed in her hand.

"Nice," Sabine said.

"Okay. My turn," Zeb said excitedly. "Electric bow and arrow!"

Ash stood up and moved her hands to the position of shooting an arrow and the bow and arrow formed within her hands.

"Cool."

"My turn." said Ezra. "Sword-staff."

Ash moved her right hand down and made a fist and a sword-staff appeared.

Sabine said, "WESTAR-34 Blaster!"

Ash pointed her hand toward the wall, and the WESTAR-34 blaster formed.

"Bo-raffel!"

"Sorry, Zeb. I don't have that one. From what I've heard, they are legendary and only mighty warriors could handle them," Ash replied.

"What? Does that mean I'm a mighty warrior 'cause I have one?" Zeb asked surprised.

"Guess so." Ash smiled.

"Okay. I have another one," Ezra said. "Lightsaber."

"Ezra, that is wild," Ash said. "But…"

"Are you saying that you have one?" Ezra asked.

"Not just one. Two."

"Can you show us."

Ash shrugged and reached under her skirt that laid over her jeans, reaching with both hands on each side and pulled out two brown leathered lightsabers. Then she sighed as she turned them over.

"Here." she said as she tossed one lightsaber to Ezra and one to Sabine.

As Ezra and Sabine looked them over, Zeb asked, "Doesn't that mean you're a jedi too?"

Then Hera and Kanan walked in, as Ash leaned on the wall.

"What's going on?" Hera asked as she looked around.

"Ash is just showing us her weapons." Sabine replied.

"Where did you get those lightsaber Sabine and Ezra?" Kanan asked Ezra and Sabine.

Ezra replied, "Actually, they belong to Ash. Hey Ash, do these even work?"

They all looked at Ash, as she looked up.

Then she said, "In the proper hands, they do. But to anyone else, no they don't. Why don't you try them before I do."

Ezra and Sabine pushed the buttons but they didn't turn on. Then they tossed them back to Ash.

"Okay. Let's do this," she whispered to herself.

She pushed both buttons and silvery-gray blades rose from the lightsabers. Then she looked at the crew, and smiled nervously. Ash turned off her lightsabers and put them back in their proper place.

"I'm not your average jedi, but not all jedi are the same." Ash said rubbing the back of her head.

Hera moved over and placed a hand on Ash's shoulder.

"You'll be pleased to hear that we will board the Command ship in less than five minutes," Hera said with a warm smile.

"Thanks," Ash replied.

Just like Hera said, within five minutes they boarded the Command ship. Hera, Zeb, Sabine and Kanan took the crates to the supplies room, while Ezra took Ash to where Ahsoka might be.

"Ezra, please let me do the talking," said Ash.

"Okay," Ezra replied. "One more question before we get there."

"Alright. What is it?"

"If you know Ahsoka, do you also know Captain Rex?"

"Sure do."

"Here we are." Ezra said as he walked through a corridor.

Ash took a deep breath and walked in. She saw Ahsoka and Rex together talking over what to do next on their mission to stop the Empire.

"Well," Ezra whispered to her. "Go talk to them."

She nodded and reached into their minds. _Tano. Rex._ Ahsoka and Rex looked up from the computer.

"I know that voice from somewhere." Rex said.

"Me too." Ahsoka replied.

They turned around to see Ash standing a few feet away from them.

"Wow," Ash said. "You two sure grew up a bit. I'm really glad to see you guys."

"And you haven't grew up a bit, kid." Rex replied. "Good to see you too."

"You guys know my kind." Ash smiled.

"Ashley, I'm so glad to see you after I left the order." Ahsoka said. "It's good to see a familiar face."

Then Ezra joined in, "I thought your name was Ash."

"And you are right, Ezra." Ash told him. "But I had to change my name after Order 66. Just a little bit. It was Ashley Ride but now it's Ash Rider. Feel free to call me either one. I'll respond to both."

"Okay got it." Ezra said then he left to go help the others.

"Now, I'm glad that we said our hello's but I have some info about two Senators that might want to help this rebellion." Ash said getting to business.

"Really? Who are they?" Ahsoka asked.

"One is named Ash Meadow, and the other is Iggy Flnick."

"Never heard of Iggy Flnick, but Ash Meadow maybe." Rex said. "What's your new middle name by chance?"

"Meadow."

Ahsoka and Rex looked at her with a grin, and Ash gave in.

"Okay, okay. Ash Meadow is me. Before I joined the jedi, they put me on the Senate for a short period of time. That's where I met this Iggy guy. I haven't been in contact with him since then but I can convince him to join the rebellion." Ash confessed.

"This plan sounds dangerous," Ahsoka said. "But are you willing to do it with some help?"

"You know me. I'm willing do anything to stop this Empire thing-y." Ash said as she started to confuse herself.

"You're confusing yourself again, aren't you?" Rex asked.

"Yep! But I know how an empire can rise and I know how an empire can fall," Ash replied honestly. "My planet has done it several times and they all failed. But we are mostly good now."  
"We will gather a crew for you," Ahsoka said. "While you think of some plans."

"Got it. Gosh it's good seeing you again." Ash said.


	7. Chapter Six: The Plan

**Chapter Six: The Plan**

Ash was in the control room, later that night, while everyone else was resting. She was thinking of different ways to convince this Senator to join the rebellion. All of the sudden she felt a small presence.

Then a voice said, "Hey. You okay?"

That made her jump, she turned around and saw Kanan. She nodded.

"Hera noticed that you didn't eat anything. So she sent me to give you some food." he said as he gave her the food.

"Thanks," she replied.

Ash turned back around to face the window to look back out at the stars.

"Back home, our stars are different from these. It's kinda nice to see a small change."

"What's your planet like?" Kanan asked.

"Green land, and blue water. It is like this whole galaxy but mashed into one planet." Ash said.

"What's your plan for this senator of yours?"

"First, I'm going to communicate him over the communicator, and see where it goes," Ash started. "If he doesn't join, than I'm going to go visit him and try to convince him in person."

"Okay. But if he doesn't join the first time, how will you know what system he'll be in?" Kanan asked.

"I'll ask him. The one place that I hope he doesn't say is Coruscant," Ash said as she looked at Kanan's pained face. "I know that planet scares you, and it scares me too. Or if he does join over the communicator than we will meet in person on a planet that is equal distance from each other."

"When will find out what crew you will have?"

"Tomorrow. But I need to know one thing, if Ahsoka does choose your crew, are you willing to go to Coruscant again?" She said as she faced Kanan.

Kanan sighed deeply. "No. It still pretty painful."

"I will respect that."

Kanan turned to leave. As he reached the door, Ash said, "I met your master once. She said to me, 'Be patient, you never know what new experiences will bring you.'. I thought I should tell you that."

He turned he head and said, "Thank you."

* * *

The next morning Ash headed back to the control room, where she met Ahsoka. She discussed the few plans she came up with to her, and agreed with the first two.

"Where should I be, when I make the call?" Ash asked.

"You should be here, in the control room," Ahsoka replied. "We need him, at any cost."

"There will have to be a time limit though. The person he thinks I am is very busy. So I'm say five minutes, and someone should cue me when it's up."

"Okay. Will do. Let's meet back here in an hour."

"Be worn though, this Meadow character, that I will put on, is pretty serious. I want you to know that."

"Copy that. I'll tell the others."

"Thanks," Ash said as she left to get ready.

* * *

Ash was in her quarters. She was looking at the white dress she first saw Iggy in, and remembered to memories. Finally she went over and picked up the dress and put it on. Then someone knocked on the door queuing her to go to the control room. She quickly moved her hands over her blond hair, and her magic turned her hair from a simple ponytail to half up ponytail, to half down straight hair.

She put her brown boots on, as she said to herself, "Let's put on a show."

Then she headed to the control room, with her whole character changed. She entered the control room, and everyone who was in there settled down and became quiet.

She walked up to the communicator, and said in a serious tone, "When I contact this Senator, I need this room to be quiet so he does not find out that I'm not alone. Stay clear of this communicator, please. Who will alert me when the my five minutes are almost up?"

A man walked up and said, "I wil."

"Thank you. Okay, here we go."

Ash pushed a button and a man with tan skin, with robes popped up. His hair was shaved to the point where only the middle not shaven and his hair was pulled back into a long ponytail. He had black skinny shaped diamond tattoos were covering his eyes down to his mouth.

Then he said, "Senator Meadow! What a surpris', I haven't seen you sinc' that slavery debat' on Coruscant."

"Yes, yes. That debate. How's your master?" She asked.

"He was killed by an assassin." He said sadly but then changed his mood. "Which means I'm fre' slav' and sinc' he died my homeworld has elected me to b' their new senator."

"That is certainly good and bad news," she said. "Getting to the point, I need your help."

"Knowing you," he started. "you don't need help unless, you need information or you'r' in desperate need. Which on' is it?"

"This time, it's about fifty-fifty." She replied.

"Okay ask away."

"First of all are you alone?"

"Yes, I am." He said, looking around.

"Okay. Do you agree with the Empire rising?"

"No. That is the worst mistak' in history."

"Would you want to join the Rebels, if you could?"

"Yes."

"How can I trust you?" she asked.

"I think I know a way," he said then he turned his voice to hush tone. "Can you met me her' tomorrow on Coruscant?"

The man walked up and said, "Ma'am."

She looked up and nodded, then turned back to the Senator and said, "I'm sorry, I am too far away to meet you tomorrow but can we met on a planet that is somewhere in between? I am on Lothal, and I have an important meeting with the governor and I am supposed to meet him in three minutes."

"Yes. I'll send you th' coordnat's."

"Thank you." Than she pushed to button again and he disappeared, and she let out a breath, and everyone cheered.

"Hold your applause please, it's not over yet."

Ahsoka came up and said, "That is still impressive."

Ash looked up and nodded and said, "I hope this plan works. Which crew did you choose to help me, if I need it?"

"Well I asked around, and the only one who stepped up is Hera. She said that her crew delt with a senator before he betrayed them."

Ash looked over to where Kanan and Hera were talking then said, "Are you sure Kanan is up for it?"

"I belief so."

"Alright," She said as she went back to her quarters to change.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sorry this chapter took so long. School started again, and you know how rough that can be. New chapter coming soon!


	8. Chapter Seven: Meeting Face to Face

**Chapter Seven: Meeting Face to Face**

"Here are the coordinates, Hera," Ash said giving her the numbers.

"Can you pilot a ship?" Hera asked curiously.

"Never learned how, and to me it's kinda hard. Plus Ahsoka told me that you were a really good pilot," Ash said as she sat down in the chair beside her.

"Yep. I live to fly," Hera said. "I know that I'm one of the best pilots in the rebel fleet."

They left the planet and went into hyperspace. Ash went into lounge and found Sabine hanging around.

Ash pulled off her red jacket and said, "Hey."

"Hey."

She sat down in one of the chairs, pulled out her paintbrush and started painting something white on the left sleeve of her jacket.

"What 'ca painting?" Sabine asked.

"Butterfly," Ash said.

"Interesting. What are you going to do when we land?"

"Hopefully meet the senator, then take two days to try and convince him. It might take longer but I don't know, but I'll contact you when I'm done. Hey, what kinda paint do you use when you make your explosions?"

"Actually I mix in some chemicals into my paint to get the colorful explosions."

"Sweet," Ash said. "Okay, I'm done with this."

She put down her jacket on the chair, as Zeb walked in.

"I'll take you on, about that offer before we land, Ash." Zeb said.

"Alright, I've been meaning to practice."

Then they moved into the landing bay and got into position.

"Ready when you are." Ash said.

Zeb moved toward her with a striking punch, she dodged and landed a hammerfist to his calf. He turned around and landed a knife hand to her shoulder. She grunted and replied with a hard roundhouse kick to his stomach. Then he came down with both hands to hit a blow on her head, but she quickly slid between his legs and tripped him. Ash jumped onto the nearest box and waited.

"You're a good fighter, Zeb," Ash said as she crouched down.

"Same goes to you," Zeb said as he sat up. "What's your secret?"

"Size. Practicing with you, being this, uh" She stopped to think of the right word. "small, I should say, I can use that against you since I'm closer to the ground. Fighting a normal sized man would be harder. With you, practicing with me, you're able to get more kicks in then punches. There are more advantages and disadvantages that come with it."

"Cool. Ready to go again?"

"Yep." she said as she jumped off the box.

After a few more round, they took a break. Then Hera call Ash to the cockpit.

"What's goin' on?" Ash said as she walked in.

"We're almost there. About ten minutes," Hera replied.

"Okay." Ash said as she turned to leave.

She walked out, went to go grab her red jacket and went to go change. In the corridor of the room that was shared with Sabine, she changed into a small white dress, a pair of blue bootcut jeans, and her red jacket. Ash ran her hands in her hair, making sure it was straight, and pulled the top layer of her hair into a ponytail, and pulled the bottom layer into a ponytail underneath the top one. Once they landed, she walked into the landing bay of the ship.

"Good luck," Ezra said as he smiled.

She returned the smile and said, "Thanks, and to you too."

Sabine let down the ramp and Ash walked out onto solid ground. She turned around and nodded, quing the others to leave. As they left, a man with two bodyguards walked up.

"Hello Iggy." Ash said.

"Hello. Wher' ar' your bodyguards?" Iggy asked.

"I told them that I didn't need them for this meeting."

"Okay. Shall w' get going? I hav' rented a plac' for us."

"That would be great." She replied.

They walked to a fairly well building. Iggy led her to a fancy apartment that he said that he rented.

"This is nice." Ash said as she walked in.

"I couldn't agre' mor'." Iggy said as they got settled and sat at the table. Iggy shooed away his guards and the back of his hand. "Now down to business. Why did you choos' me for this rebellion thing of yours?"

"Your name was the first one that came to my mind, and I recommended you. And they sent me to negotiate with you on it."

"What do you want me to do?" Iggy asked.

Ash leaned back into her chair, and replied slowly, "We want you to just secretly support the alliance and send help if we need it. That is all."

"That is a very big offer. But what will you do if I refus' and tell the 'mpir'?"

Ash put a hand on her chin thinking.

"Turn me in and let them kill me, or you could kill me for trying to turn you toward the side that I think is right."

"Okay, her' is what I'm going to put on th' tabl'," Iggy started to bargen. "You need to do two things for me."

"Which is?"

"On', I am planning attend a small get-together tomorrow night, and I would lik' to bring you as a guest. Two, I would lik' you to meet a friend of min' a coupl' planets over. H' would really wants to meet you. Then if all goes well, I would join your rebellion."

Ash hesitated a moment, then put her hand out and said, "Deal."

Iggy shook her hand and replied, "Deal."

They lingered there for a couple of moments. Iggy gave a gentle glance towards Ash, as she jotted down a small note for herself. She looked up with her eyes and saw him glancing at her, and she gave a small smile.

"Well, it's been a long day for me," Ash said as she stood up and stretched. "I'm going to go get some rest."

He nodded, smiled and said, "Alright, hav' a good night."

As she grabbed her bag, she said, "You too."

Then she went into the other room.


	9. Chapter Eight: A Betrayal?

**Chapter Eight: A Betrayal?**

Iggy woke at dawn, as he normally did. Once he changed, he check to see if Meadow was still asleep then contacted Emperor Palpatine.

"How is your plan going, Senator?" Palpatine asked.

"It is going w'll. Sh' has agre'd to meet my 'friend' later tonight," Iggy replied.

"Please tell me one more time about how we will capture her?"

The senator sighed, and said " W' alrighty gon' over this, but this is th' last tim' I'm going to say it. After the get together, I will tak' her to the next planet ov'r. Sh' will think that w' ar' meeting my 'friend' at an op'n night concert. Th'n I will walk her back to the ship, wher' w' will b' ambush by stormtroopers. Than you can hav' her."

"Good, good. Good luck to you." Palpatine said.

"Thank you." Then he ended the conversation.

Iggy went out on to the balcony and watched the morning sun rise. He closed his eyes, a quick picture of a white butterfly appeared and a sweet voice said, "Not everything is as it seems." He quickly opened his eyes again and looked into the room where Meadow was still sleeping. That voice sounded just like her. He shook the thought away and moved back into the apartment.

* * *

An hour later Ash woke up to the smell of some fresh fruit sitting on the stand next to the bed. Ash grabbed a piece of fruit and got up. She was slightly embarrassed about the night clothes she was wearing, which was a pair of black plaid pants and a brown fabric poncho, but walked out onto the balcony, leaned on the railing and took a bite of the fruit. She was going to enjoy this peaceful morning.

She glanced downward, and saw Iggy talking to some Stormtroopers.

"What is he up to?" Ash asked herself.

She brushed off the concern when he dismissed them and went inside. Ash went back inside the room and got dressed. A few minutes later, Iggy knocked at her door.

He came in and said, "Good morning."

"Morning," she replied.

"Looks lik' you ar' going som'wher'. Wher' ar' you headed?"

"Oh I just have to run a few aarons," Ash said as she put a few items in her bag. "I should be back within an hour or so."

"Okay, don't want to stop you then," he said with a gentle smile.

Ash turned around and saw the smile, then said, "I have a feeling like you are flirting with me. Am I wrong?"

"I'm not flirting with you. I - I just don't want you to g't in troubl' out ther'."

"Yep you're flirting with me. Well I'm going to head out," Ash said as she put on her bag. "See you within an hour."

"Okay. B' car'ful." He replied.

"I will."

Then she walked out of the building and on to the street. She glanced up and saw Iggy on the balcony. Ash shook her head and made her way through the crowd. After a mile or so she turned into an ally way. Ash quickly changed her appearance, pulled her hair into a high ponytail, leaving her bangs down, and stripped her eyes with some black paint. She pulled out her white spray paint bottle and painted a white butterfly declaring that she was here. Then put it away and went to go pay a trip to Iggy.

She made her way on top of the build and jumped from roof to roof. Finally she reached the top of the appartment building. Ash jumped from balcony to balcony until she reached Iggy's. She landed silently put her symbol on the ground and stood up. She put her head down slightly, angled her body facing slightly away from the door, and made her hands into fists.

* * *

After Meadow left, Iggy stood on the balcony and watched her move through the town. He went inside and took the time to catch up on some work for the senate. Ten minutes passed and he looked up to see a girl standing on the balcony. She jumped on the rail and waited for him to come out. He moved quickly and opened the door.

"I have a message for you," She said hurriedly.

"Than what is it?" Iggy replied.

"Be warned of the two people you trust," She said looking him in the eye. "They are not what they seem."

The girl pointed at the symbol on the ground, and said, "Beware."

Then she stood up on the rail and turned toward the town.

"Stop! Don't jump!" Iggy shouted.

She jumped any way. In the next moment Iggy was at the rail and he saw her on the rooftops jumping from one to another, then finally disappeared. Iggy took a few steps back and looked down at the symbol. The two people you trust are not what they seem.

"What do's that m'an?" he asked himself.

A few moments he went back inside and got back to work. After what seemed like an hour, Meadow finally returned.

"How was your outing?" Iggy asked.

"It was good. Made my runs." She replied setting down her bag. "How was your peaceful hour?"

"It was long," Iggy said.

"Yeah? How so?"

"I was working and this kid land'd on our balcony and told m' to b'war' th' peopl' that I trust. And that kid l'ft this symobl' on ther'."

"Would you mind if I take a look at it?" She asked curiously.

"Go ah'ad." Iggy replied as he gestured toward the balcony.

She stepped outside and looked at the symbol. She quickly took a few steps back and went inside.

"What's wrong?" Iggy asked.

"I know that symbol," Meadow said. "Legend has it that there is only eight left of her kind. They are really rare. Seven of them live in hiding on their home planet, while she rome's from galaxy to galaxy, dimension to dimension. No one knows how but her. And her trust for people is really tight. If someone mess up she leaves them question themselves."

"How do you know this?"

"I have meet several times by accident, while she was on her missions."

"What's h'r nam'?"

"She changes it all the time but right now, I think it's Ash Rider."

"Okay. Now w' know what to look out for," Iggy said. "Ar' you r'ady for that get-togeth'r?"

"Guess so."


	10. Chapter Nine: Captured

**Chapter Nine: Captured.**

When they arrived at the building, it wasn't what Ash had expected. It was an older looking building that looked like it belonged to the fallen republic.

"Why here?" Ash asked.

"Som' of us lik' to com' to thes' old buildings to get inspiration for our debat's," Iggy replied. "I kinda miss th' old days."

"It was less harder back then." Ash whispered to herself.

"What was that?" Iggy asked as he turned to face her.

"Nothing let us go in."

They walked into a small group of aliens sitting around a round table, talking. One of them looked up and noticed Iggy walking to the table. He stood up and walked over to him.

"Senator! Glad to see you again." The senator said shaking Iggy's hand.

"You too." Iggy replied.

"And who is this?"

"I am senator Meadow. Ash Meadow." Ash said with a slight bow.

"Meadow." He said. "You look very familiar."

She smiled. "Well I have that effect on people."

"Come, come join us, please."

"Gladly."

They went over to the table and made introductions.

"We all recognize you but we don't know where from." One of them said to Ash.

"If you really want to know, I guess I will tell you." She said as she pressed a few buttons on a tablet and pulled up a hologram of an old photo of herself at a debate. "I was apart of a slavery debate back when Palpatine was challancer. It was my first and last debate before I had to leave to go back to my home world, for important business."

"You were that mysterious young girl," the rodian said. "It seemed like you were around nine or ten years old."

"Indeed I was."

"But you don't look a day over sixteen. What is your secret?"

"I live in a different galaxy with a different time set. So I don't age as quickly as you all do." Ash said as she slowed down her sentence.

Iggy glanced at her questionly.

Ash hesitated. "Enough about me please. Don't you senators have some things to talk about for your debates?"

"Yes. L't's get started." Iggy said.

They talked about their debates for an hour or so and Ash just watched and put her input in from time to time. Finally it was coming to an end, and the subject went back to Ash.

"Before we all leave can you tell us why you never came back to the senate?" The same rodian asked.

"When I came back to this galaxy, I felt like I didn't belong in the senate, so I just went on another path." Ash replied as she closed her eyes. "But if you ever need someone who can get into someone else's thoughts, just let me know."

"I guess w' can leav' it at that." Iggy said. "I will se' you at th' d'bat'."

Then they deburst, but before Ash and Iggy left Iggy pulled Ash to the side.

"What?" Ash asked.

"What was that back ther'? You wer' doing fin' sp'aking th'n you just slow'd down."

"Oh, that. Sometimes, I just need a moment to slow myself down from talking to wildly."

He looked at her still concerned, then said, "Than ar' you r'ady to me't my fri'nd?"

"I guess so." She replied, as they headed out, and got back into the speeder to go to the ship.

Within a few hours they landed on the plant. They walked out of the ship and walked into the night.

"It's nightfall." Ash said in awe.

"You lik' th' night?" Iggy asked.

"Like?" Ash said. "More of love. I was born to live in the night. It's my favorite time of day."

"I nev'r kn'w."

"Now you know." She said as she smiled at him for the first time.

He smiled back and thought, _this is rar' for her. I love it. I love her._ Then a flash of the girl appeared to him. _Beware._ Then he froze and Ash looked at him concerned.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ash asked.

He didn't reply.

"Iggy?" She tried again. "Iggy."

Then he came back and saw Ash's concerned face.

"What? Sorry. I don't know what happ'n'd." Iggy said as he pinched the top of his nose.

"If you need to we can stay at a hotel here tonight? I'm sure you friend can wait." She said worriedly.

"It's okay. I'll b' okay." He said with a gentle smile.

"You sure?"

He nodded and they walked on. Ash gently reached into his mind to make sure that he was truly all right. She found a thought that she didn't want to hear and also of her true self.

"Wer- Were you thinking of that girl?" Ash stuttered.

"Kind of. How did you know?" He asked.

"Lucky guess?" she shrugged. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. Not r'ally."

"Alright."

They walked on and then they finally stopped an outdoor theater.

"Your friend is here?"

Iggy nodded and went on walking. Ash started to follow again when someone yelled, "Ashley!" Ash turned around and saw a figure on one of the rooftops. The figure raised it's hand and she raised her saying that she saw it.

"M'adow. Ar' you coming?" Iggy asked as he notice that she wasn't beside him.

Still looking at the figure, she replied, "Yeah."

Then she turned to face him and said, "I just need to go grab something real quick."

She backed up and turned to go meet the figure. The figure came out of the ally and as Ash came closer she realized it was Sabine.

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked. "I'm on a mission."

"I know you're on a mission but I was hanging around on the Ghost and I found these," Sabine said as she held out two bracelets with two elements on each. "I figured they were yours and I thought that you might need them."

"I didn't know I lost them but thanks for finding them and bringing them to me." Ash replied.

"You're welcome. You going to that show tonight?"

"Yep. Don't want to but have to."

"Well good luck, got to get the Phantom back to the Ghost." Sabine said as she started to leave.

"And to you too." Ash replied as she headed back to Iggy.

"Okay. Let's go." Ash said as she caught up with Iggy.

They headed in and found some seats. Just as they got settled, a male Twi'lek came to them and asked for Ash.

"Why ar' you so famous tonight?" Iggy asked.

"I don't know and I don't like all of the attention." She smiled and then turned to the Twi'lek. "Can he come too?"

He replied. "No she just asked for you."

"Okay. Let me go sort this out and I'll be back."

Iggy nodded and said, "B' back soon."

"I promise."

She and the Twi'lek left and then he called a stormtrooper over his communicator.

"Ar' you in position?"

"Yes sir. Waiting for your signal."

"Good."

A man walked onto the stage and started the show, "Before we start we have two special guests to start the show off. The Bending Sisters!"

He walked off and two girls walked on to the stage on the opposite ends of each other. In the middle there was water and fire and the girls meet where the water and fire were. They each raised their hand and raised the water and fire into two linked circles. Then one sister raised one hand and brought rocks into the link circles and the other one did the same but with air. Then they had four linked circles and then disbursed them into straight lines for the crowd and then brought them back. The sister who was bending the water and air, lead the water back into the bowl and let the air go. The sister with the fire and rock, extshield the fire and put the rocks back where they belonged. The crowd clapped with awe and the sisters bowed and left the stage.

Iggy just sat there, eyes wide open and said, "No why in all of th' galaxy, could anyon' do that!"

Ash sat back down as Iggy said that and asked, "Do what?"

"Th'y just lift'd th'ir hands and all that ob'y'd! I am so confus'd!" Iggy started then looked at her. "What? Wher' wer' you?"

She giggled, "First I had to attend a small matter, second it's called bending. I've seen it before. Any ho where is your friend?"

"He'll b' her'."

After the show, Ash and Iggy walked through empty streets, talking.

"You hav' seen almost 'everything sinc' you l'ft th' senate, hav' you?" Iggy asked.

"Mostly." She replied.

They walked further along and a couple of Stormtroopers started to pop out and walk slightly behind them.

"Tell me, what do you think of the troopers?"

"I think that thes' new on's ar' not very good but I miss th' clon' troop'rs. Th'y wer' just amazing."

A couple of more troopers came out beside them. Ash stopped in her place and looked behind her.

"Shoot," she whispers to herself.

"What's wrong?"Iggy asked turning around to face her.

"You set me up didn't you?"

"No. No not at all." He said as he put his hands up as he backs off.

"Yeah right," she says. "Than why are they here?"

Ash looks around to the storm troopers that surround her and Iggy having a spot in front of her.

"At som' point I hop' you und'rstand." He said sadly.

"I understand that you betrayed an old friend for some money or a promotion." Ash said coldly. "And seeing that there are around twenty or thirty of these guys, I am slightly outnumbered. Take me where you please."

The troopers cuffed her hands that connected to her feet and lead her to a ship that was nearby. Iggy was stand on the side of the ramp, when she was led to the ship.

"And to think I needed you again. But I was wrong to trust you." Ash said as she avoid eye contact with him and went to the prisoner cell on the ship.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it took so long. Had to finish the school year out strong. I promise all the information in here is worth it in the end.**


	11. Chapter Ten: Prisoner

**Chapter Ten: Prisoner**

Ash was put in a prisoner cell with a slight shove. She turned and gave a dark stare. Ash stood in the center of the room when Iggy came in.

"Have you figured it out yet?" she asked.

"Not y't. But I promis' you, that it won't b' for nothing."

"I feel sorry for you. Working under the influence of someone you hardly know."

"And you know him bett'r?" Iggy snapped.

She turned around sharply and said, "I do, in fact. He killed thousands of people like me to gain power, and if he were to find whoever is left of us, who knows what would happen."

"Ar' you talking about th' – "

"Wouldn't you like to know. But I was always there you know. Just go before the 'captain' gets too worried." Ash turned and sat down on the floor. "It's never to late to change your side."

Iggy walked out, took a deep breath and headed to the bridge.

* * *

Ash sat on the floor for a while and then looked for any cameras. Only one was in the room with her. She moved under it and pulled her lightsaber from her boot, pointed it under the camera and ignited it and the camera blew out. She reignited the lightsaber and placed it back in her boot and changed quickly and jumped into the vent. After a few moments of crawling, she grabbed her communicator and called the rebels.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Please pick up."

Ahsoka showed up on the communicator.

"Ash what the problem?" She asked urgently.

"I need back up, be ready to send a small fleet to come and get me and the senator. I send you the coordinates."

"You finally convinced him didn't you?" she joked.

"Ha ha. Love your humor. Almost. Just be ready." She half smirked and smiled with worry in her eyes.

"Got it. I'll send someone on your mark." Ahsoka smiled with worry in her eyes too.

"Thanks." Ash said and went back to crawling headed to the bridge.

She could watch everything from there and not worry about being caught. _Good. Iggy please make the right decision and help us. I went through this much trouble to get you._ Ash thought to herself and passed that feeling to Iggy.

* * *

"S't coordinates for the n'xt planet." Iggy said as he walked in.

"Yes sir." The pilot replied.

Iggy walked over to the security cameras and looked at them carefully. Everything was where it was suppose to be. Then he signaled one of the guards to watch them and he sat down into his thoughts. After took off and the jump into hyperspace, the guard called Iggy over.

"Sir." The guard said.

"What?" Iggy replied.

"She cut the cables somehow."

"She doesn't hav' any w'apons on h'r, how is that possibl'?" He asked.

Then he remembered, _They are not what they seem._

"You with m', now" he said as he moved quickly out of the room.

As he passed another guard, he said, "Com' with m' now."

The guards followed the senator to the prisoner's cell and went in.

"Meadow." He said.

She wasn't in there. Iggy went over to the camera and look at it. He thought to himself, _Looks lik' I caught mys'lf a Jedi._ He turned and looked at the vent and smiled.

"Do not s'arch th' ship. I know 'xactly wher' she is." He told the guards.

They salutated as he left the room.

"She's still my prison'r." He said as he came up with a plan.


End file.
